


You belong with me.

by Toxicjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicjay/pseuds/Toxicjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets jealous. Real jealous. Dean/OFC, Sam/Dean implied for now! Sam has alittle fun with Dean's<br/>car. Not really a Song!fic,Rated M for language and implications! Chapters 3/4! "Not being able to fix his damaged car?<br/>Priceless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll think of me

**Author's Note:**

> Title You belong with me  
> Author Toxicjay  
> Characters :Dean/Sam  
> Rating: M  
> Warning Evil!sexytimes  
> Disclaimer sort of mine, mostly Kripke'   
> Word count Approx. 2900 total.  
> A/N: I started this story along long time ago, and I've just finished it now so posting the whole thing here! enjoooy

He was jealous. Real fucking jealous. And he had all the rights to be. That motherfucker brought him out to the bar to fucking flirt with some blond bimbo?

What. The. Fuck.

Seriously.

What was Dean's problem? It's not like he couldn't get some at home. They'd fucked before, hadn't they? So why the hell was he here, getting some tramp drunk on fruity little drinks?

Sam took another shot of whiskey as he all but sneered their way.

Yeah, Dean had all the right moves. Challenging her to a game of pool, going up behind her to show her how to shoot a combo. And she just fucking turns her head and smiles, like he's a god or some crazy shit. Sam knows Dean.

And now she's dragging him to the dance floor. Not that they're dancing. She's pretty much just grinding into him, the frisky little bitch.

Alright, that was a little harsh. But she's stealing his Dean! His Dean, and he wasn't about to accept that shit.

And then she's whispering something in Dean's ear. Probably something like 'I'm drunk'. And Sam could just imagine what Dean might be thinking : Score!.

And he was probably right. And Sam would have to wait outside the hotel room, or wait for him to be finished with the car.

He downed another shot.

Yeah well, fuck him! Or not, in this case. God, he couldn't take this anymore. If Dean wanted to be a fucking bastard, Sam could too!

And so, Sam stalked out of the bar after doing a bang bang bang of whiskey. He opened the trunk to the impala and got a baseball bat out. Good ol' Louisville slugger. He slammed the trunk shut and came around to the front. Sam could play dirty too. Sam knows Dean. He knows Dean is going to be fucking pissed. Sam hopes he'll feel as bad as he does right now.

And with that, Sam takes the bat to the left headlight of the impala. He sighs happily. That felt fucking good. He grinned and smashes the other one. He looked back to the bar door, turned his head left to right. No one.

Good.

He dropped the bat to the ground and searched his pant pockets. Ah, the hotel key.

Sam went to one side of the impala and put the key to the side of the black paint. He pushed with a little more force and started walking, digging the key into Dean's precious car. The sound it made was music to his ears. Sam skipped to the other side and did the same little design.

Sam was having a lot of fun. But it wasn't enough. What else would piss Dean the fuck off?

He placed the key back into his pocket. And that's when he feels it. His knife. In the front pocket of his jacket. He smiles an evil little smile and reaches into it.

Not being able to fix his damaged car? Priceless.

Oh, oh. Dean would be pissed. And it made Sam smile. And so, he twiddled the knife between his fingers before slashing, slashing, slashing a hole in each tire. Now Dean wouldn't be able to even drive it, let alone take it to be fixed.

Sam grinned, admiring his art work. He figured that was enough. For now, anyways. If Sam knew himself, he knew he could have done a lot worse.

Not wanting to be caught red handed, Sam takes the discarded bat and places it back into the trunk and hurries off back into the bar to get one more drink.

=/=/=/=/=/=

As Sam finishes his glass of tequila, he sees Dean whispering in the blonde's ear. And she blushes and giggles, nodding. She grabs her purse and runs off to warn her friends. Dean slowly walks towards Sam.

"Time to go, baby brother." Dean smirks. Sam stands.

"Yeah, let's go." He says calmly, slurring his 's'. But on the inside, he's all but jumping for joy. He couldn't wait to see his brother's feedback to his little art project.

They waited for the blond – Samantha, as Dean had told him- by the door. And Sam was getting impatient. If he hadn't been taught to control himself, he would have probably fidgeting in his anticipation.

"I can't wait to bang that" Dean whispered. And that just fuelled Sam's anger even more.

If Sam was honest, Dean's reaction had been everything he'd imagined and so much more.


	2. Tonight's gonna be a good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: You Belong With Me. Chap. 2/3  
> Author: Jaytara  
> Pairing: Dean/OFC. Implied Sam/Dean  
> Rating: M for language and implications.  
> Warnings: Coarse language and implied incest! Little bit of Evil!Sam (:  
> Beta: I don't have one yet? (: *hint hint*  
> Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but nothing else is. No money out of this, obviously. Unless you wanna pay me (:  
> Summary: Sam get Jealous. Real jealous.

=/=/=/=/=/=

Dean had Samantha pulled against his side, whispering dirty into her ear. She giggled. He smirked.

That was, before he turned his head to the parking lot and his face fell. Samantha looked confused, pain in her eyes. Dean was holding her too tight.

"Dean?"

"… WHAT THE FUCK." Dean roared, unlacing his arm around the chick's waist, running up to his car. Sam smirked.

"Dean, calm down man. We'll find out who did this." Sam played the good little brother act.

"You're damn right we will! And when I do, they'll be fucking sorry. I'll rip their goddamn lungs out." Dean spoke in a slow, deadly voice, seething. Sam could see Dean was red in the face, pissed to the core. The same tone he used when someone hurt Sam when he was young, the one promising of pain filled revenge. Sam almost felt guilty. Almost.

Sam looked in the girl's eyes, her own questioning. He smiled sadly, giving her a look meaning 'get the hell out of here before things get crazy.' And she did.

Dean's hands were fisted at his sides, head lowered to the ground and he was shaking. Sam patted his shoulder, trying to console his brother. Dean shook him off.

"Fuck off." He whispered. When Dean raised his head, he looked around at the people staring at him. He stared into each of their eyes, searching for the culprit.

"So, who was it, huh?" He sneered, voice rough. "Did you have fun ruining my car?"

Sam tried not to smile.

"I said, who the fuck did this to my car?" No one answered. "Come on. Too chicken now? You scared?" Dean laughed. "You better be. Because you're going to regret this. Ooh, You're gonna regret it."

Still nothing.

"C'mon, Dean. It's not worth it. We can get this repaired." Sam had to say something not to draw suspicion. All he'd done by now was just watch his brother go nuts.

"Like fuck we can, Sam. How the hell am I supposed to pay for the repairs huh? Let alone bring it to get repaired! The tires are slashed, dimwit! No, whoever did this is gonna fucking pay for this shit."

Sam only nodded.

Dean twirled back around to the little crowd that had formed. He glared at each and every one of them.

"I'm getting impatient here!" Dean spoke acidly. "And that's never a good thing." Ah, a threat.

So, Sam was starting to feel a little bad for his brother. But just a little. Sam observed Dean under the street lamp. He was twitching, sure sign that he was losing control of his emotions.

"Fuck this! If no one admits to this shit, I'm kicking all of your asses!" Some people gasped, some laughed. Sam knew Dean, knew he'd do it without breaking a sweat.

Alright, Sam had enough of Dean's torture.

"Dean. Dean! Listen."

"What, Sam!? I'm kind of busy here!" Sam flinched.

It was time to admit defeat.

"Dean, it was me. I'm the one who wrecked your car!"

=/=/=/=/=/=


	3. After tonight

Silence and a blank stare. And then there's doubt.

"Hahaha okay, sure Sam, sure. It's just like you to defend the bad guy."

Sam looks down, looks back up, eyes full of regret all of the sudden. Maybe he'd went too far. Maybe he should have thought this through.

Dean looks into his brother's puppy dog eyes.

"Sam...? No...You couldn't have. Sammy?"

Sam slowly nods, looking down again. Damn it, Sam, anything else but this and it would have been fine. Dean would have been pissed and then gotten over it. But this?

It finally dawns on him that there's a big possibility that it was Sam. There was a 10 minute period where he didn't see him sitting at the bar...

So many thoughts pass through his head which are reflected on his face. Uncertainty. Wonder. Realization. Hurt. Disgust.

His eyes abruptly flicker up to Sam's like lightning, loathing, melting him like fire. He stomps over to him, snarling low in his ear.

"You better make this up to me you fucking jackass. NOW"

Sam shivers, terrified. Dean forcefully grabs his arm, dragging him away from the crowd, down the road and into their hotel room.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Dean slams the door, shoves Sam in a chair and slaps him in the face.

"How the hell could you do that to me!?" He roars.

"Well, I-"

"No, just shut the fuck up. You know, you don't even deserve to not be passed out right now? Infact, you don't even deserve to be called my brother."

Ouch, that one hurt.

"Dean, I'm-"

"-Sorry? Well sorry isn't good enough! You destroyed her, Sam! Dad and I didn't raise you to do shit like this, for fuck's sake!"

Dean keeps walking back and forth, leans his head on the wall, his fist not far behind.

Sam slowly stands as not to startle his brother. He gently walks up to him, grabs him by the shoulder, turns him around. He cautiously brings his hand under Dean's chin and lifts his head. He gazes deep in his brother's eyes, searching. The green eyes quickly get dark, lust or anger, Sam wonders. Maybe a little bit of both?

From the corner of his eye, he sees Dean's fist clenching. He grabs both his arms and pins them to the wall behind them. All the blackness in his eyes vanishes and is replaced with surprise. He tries to get free, but Sam just crashes his body against his, restraining him further.

"Sam, what the fu-" Silenced with tight warm lips. Dean's eyes are wide open, not sure what to think or what to do. But he's kissing back, blood rushing, warmth overwhelming him. He presses into his little brother and silently gasps.

"Dean, I'm gonna make it up to you, promise," he whispers in his ear as he takes the lobe between his teeth and nibbles. He presses into the shorter man again, brushes his jean clad cock against the hardening one in front of him. Sam drags Dean's arms higher above his head, takes both arms in one of his large hands.


	4. Waiting, waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THE LAST CHAPTER YAY. Finally done the story, I'm proud that I didnt abandon it completely :D I started this story in 2009 and lost interrest so!   
> Hope you all enjoy it…I had a hard time writing this…and then even more posting it! Hah.

He grabs him at the throat and smashes their lips together, pushing his groin to the now bucking one in front of him, his nails denting the skin underneath. Dean gasps once again, and Sam takes that chance to slide his tongue against the other. Dean bites his tongue, hard. And Sam just moans, so turned on that nothing could end this feeling, this heat.

He quickly runs his hand down Dean's body, grabbing the belt and unfastening it, pulling it out of the loops. He doesn't throw it to the ground, though. Oh, it would be better used tonight.

He brings the belt to his brother's wrist, firmly binding them together. He then leads him, pulls him to the bed, throwing him down and he quickly follows, grinding their covered cocks together, making them both groan at the perfect friction it creates.

"Do you like that, Dean? Because it seems like you do, your face is the perfect shade of red, your lips look so wet and swollen." He moans at his own words, his cock pulsating as more blood fills it.

Dean just looks up at him, helpless and horny as hell.

They grind against each other hard and quick, anger and lust, just a confusing mixed emotion.

Sam's head lulls back, mouth open in pleasure.

"Sammy, please.." he pleads, wanting to feel his brother's heat on his length, nuzzled between his ass cheeks. And he sees that Sam knows all of this, because the next thing he does is takes his jeans off, slowly this time, teasing him further. He traces those sexy hips with his tongue as the muscles shiver underneath the attentions.

But even he loses patients, yanking the pants down, boxers in tow.

Before Dean knows what's going on, Sam's naked too, their cocks finally rubbing together, pre-come mingling at the tips. He grabs both of their members in one hand, firm and mean as he starts jerking them both off.

And it's the best feeling ever, oh sweet jesus was it good. Knowing they were feeling the exact same things was an unbearably sexy thought.

Sam continues pumping them both, faster and faster, not being able to resist the building pressure in his belly, not able to control his movements.

Dean groans loudly, eyes shut, mouth ajar, tongue licking his tingly lips. That's when all thought leaves Sam's head as he let's go, turning his brother around so he's lying on his belly.

Dean, with all his might, is able to bring himself onto his knees, ass sticking in the air.

He waits for something, anything. And that's when he feels it, his young brother's thick cock rubbing on his ass cheeks, down his legs, brushing his balls. So close. He wiggles his ass impatiently, moaning.

And Sam just can't take it anymore, just about ready to explode. He grabs his own length and pumps it vigorously, aiming for the sweet hole in front of him. Said hole twitches, and Sam loses it, coming all over; on the cheeks, down the crack and moans as it drips down to Dean's balls, the image forever in his mind. He smiles, satisfied.

Dean, on the other hand, is still impossible hard, ass all wet and ready. Sam lays beside him, their eyes meeting.

And there's an evil, evil glint in Sam's eyes, and the smirk is the most dangerous thing he's ever seen.

"And that, my dear brother, is part two of my punishment for bringing me to a bar to hook up with some skank."

Dean's eyes are wide, wondering what was next.

But nothing comes. Nothing at all. Sam falls asleep, smile plastered to his face.

And Dean just blinks, still tied, slowly drying cum all over his ass, pants hanging at his ankles. He sighs. This is going to be one long night.

THE END.


End file.
